Brick and Savannah's Relationship
Brick and Savannah are partners who work together for the Bureau of Time Travel. They have complete faith in each other as partners and work well together, giving them a high success rate as agents. Since having to deal with the consequences of Cavendish and Dakota's actions, including being assigned the third class agent's old jobs, Brick and Savannah's relationship has deteriorated a bit. This has lead to an increase in general frustration and petty arguments between them. Brick’s opinion of Savannah Brick tends to hold his partner in high regards, treating her as his equal and his other half when it comes to missions. The two of them work in perfect sync, and he trusts her to have his back regardless of the danger they face during their missions. Even outside of their partnership, Brick seems to see Savannah as his friend and trusted companion. He enjoys sharing their victories together, big or small, and occasionally expresses this through an exchanged gesture or a confident smile. He shares her frustrations and will often vent to her over their misfortunes. Brick occasionally expresses a lack of empathy towards Savannah when he's feeling frustrated, such as talking as though the vehicle radio belongs to him alone after their limo gets stolen, and making fun of her when she corrects him while stuck on pistachio duty. Being an arrogant person, Brick is well aware of their status, and actively does everything he can to promote it, often assuming his partner has the same idea. This can be seen when he throws the keys to the limo at Savannah in an attempt to psych Cavendish and Dakota, only to hit her in the head, much to her annoyance. When he claims they practiced it beforehand, Savannah admits she thought he'd just been throwing things at her. Brick made a brief attempt at flirting with her after he called Savannah out on doing so, and just as quickly agreed that they had no chemistry. This theme continues when a mistletoe wielding robot flies above them at the Bureau's Christmas party, only to be promptly destroyed by both Brick and Savannah at the same time. Brick is devastated when she accidentally leaves him behind on a mission, reminding him of his history of similar instances of being forgotten. He spends his time alone immediately afterward reminiscing about all the times he'd been left behind. Savannah’s opinion of Brick Savannah holds her partner in high regards and treats him as her equal and her other half when it comes to missions. The two of them work in perfect sync, and she trusts him to have her back regardless of the danger they face during their mission. Even outside of their partnership, Savannah seems to see Brick as her friend and trusted companion, often sharing their victories and excitement. She shares his frustrations and has listened to him vent over their misfortunes, although she's less prone to complaining out loud. While she sees Brick as a worthy partner, she has gotten annoyed with him on a number of occasions and often responds to his more selfish and immature actions with intense sarcasm. When he complained that their mission failed, she mimicked his words and voice in a mocking tone, mirroring the way he'd made fun of her earlier that day. Savannah flirted with Brick briefly while getting their limo back, but just as quickly agreed that they had no chemistry. This theme continues when a mistletoe wielding robot flies above them at the Bureau's Christmas party, only to be promptly destroyed by both Brick and Savannah at the same time. When escaping into the limo after a dangerous mission, Savannah completely forgets about Brick, entering the timestream without him. She goes through an entire mission before she remembers that she'd left him behind and goes back to collect him. Quotes Gallery 41 thet're on the move.jpg MM act1 134.jpg MM act1 167.jpg MM act1 169.jpg MM act1 256.jpg MM act2 99.jpg MM act2 100.jpg MM act2 101.jpg MM act2 102.jpg MM act2 179.jpg MM act2 210.jpg PTS 256.jpg The Race (40).png Scream (91).png Scream (92).png ChristmasPeril (67).png SLS (110).png Category:Relationships Category:B